From end to beginning
by Master390
Summary: A battle between two rivals. But what if the end of it isn't what everyones expecting? A certain blonde finds out what happens if you get what you want. A retelling of Megamind. Naruto style! NaruSaku story.
1. Chapter 1

MegaNaruto

**Just to let people know ahead of time, this is going to be very similar to the Megamind series with some changes to dialogue and other things to make it a little different. And This will be a NaruSaku story!**

**Note: I do not own Naruto, Megamind movie or any songs in this fanfiction. I wish I did. IT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

Prologue: From the end to the beginning

"Here's how my day has been so far" a voice was heard as the scene turned to a sunset over a body of water "I got thrown in jail, got dumped by my dream girl and got my ass kick" the voice sighs "I don't think it could get any worse" It then shows a blonde, spiky haired man with whicker marks on his face and cerulean blue eyes. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit, orange sweatpants and a red cape with black flames on the bottom. This person was falling from the sky from about as tall as a skyscraper with a weird ray gun like machine falling above him "Oh. Yeah. I'M FALLING TO MY DEATH! THIS SUCKS! WHY COULDN'T LIFE HAVE BEEN BETTER?" Person breathing heavily then calms down "Anyways, you guys are probably wondering why this is happening to me? Well I'll start back to the very beginning. And when I say beginning I mean the VERY beginning!"

The scene cuts to a baby with blonde spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He is wearing orange pajamas with ramen bowls on it as he looked around curiously "Yep! That's me! Cute little kid, aren't I! Look at me being so curious about everything! What I didn't know was that my home planet, Uzumaki, was being destroyed. But what did I know? I was about a week old?" The screen shows debris falling as a red, longhaired woman with black eyes. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees and black shoes. She was running with a blonde, spiky haired man with blue eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants, a green vest, black shoes and a white coat with red flames at the bottom. They were running to a space pod while the planet fell apart.

The couple set the baby in a small white pod with black interior. The baby looked up at them curiously as the mother handed the baby a small, round, glass, sphere that held what looked like a floating fish like head with brown spiked back hair. The sphere had a long blue scarf around it as the mother, Kushina Uzumaki handed it to their son. She had tears rolling down her face as she handed the fish head to him "Here is Konohamaru. He will watch over you" She started sobbing as she threw herself into her husband's arms.

The man, Minato Namikaze, quickly hugged his wife as he handed a small pacifier to the baby "This is your binky. Take care of yourself, son" The man hugged his wife fiercely as they turned to their baby body with tears pouring down their faces "You are destined for-" The baby was unable to hear what his father was saying as the sound proof metal pod hatch door closed.

"I never did get to hear what that last part was. What did he mean by destined for? What was I destined for?" The pod blasts off into space as the orange planet that he was on before was sucked into a red ringed black hole "And so my ship took me towards my destiny!" A small ship then is shown flying off a blue planet which was also getting sucked into the vortex "Apparently I wasn't the only kid sent off their planet as it got sucked into a black hole. A pod with a baby in it came from the planet Uchiha"

The two pods blasted through space to get away from the black hole. They both entered an asteroid field and the capsule with the blonde boy went off course by a hair and smacked into a small asteroid. The pod banged across the multiple asteroids like a pinball while the other ship was perfectly fine as it went in a straight line. The baby bounced against the ship interior and got his face pressed against the pods window as he looked at the other ship.

Inside the pod was a black haired shaped in a duck but fashion with black eyes. The child wore blue pajamas as he noticed the other space pod and the blonde haired boy in it. The black haired child smugly smirked and blew a raspberry at the boy as a soda drink had like dispenser attached to his head which he drank the milk from it as the ship rocketed away "That's the Teme! That smug look brat! He thinks he's SO cool!" the voice yelled again "And this was the start of our rivalry!"

The two pods touched down in a small blue planet called Earth's atmosphere. The blonde haired baby looked around in wonder at all of the sights of this new place from his ship as it started to head towards the ground. The baby smiled in wonder as his pod came closer to a very fancy and wealthy looking "Was I going to be brought up in such an environment with luxury and happiness?" As the ship neared the large mansion, the other pod smacked the blonde's pod out of the way as it barged through the metal gate, through the front door and under a large Christmas tree without anyone noticing "NOPE! DAMN THAT TEME! HE GETS ALL THE AWESOME STUFF! I SWEAR FATE IS OUT TO GET ME!"

A random sneeze is heard somewhere.

"Well I won't get down by that! I ended up some place different" The blonde's pod bounced off an apartment building, off a street and into a place called the 'Konoha Prison'. A bunch of criminals dressed in orange jumpsuits looked on in wonder at the strange pod from space.

Back at the black haired child's location, the pod opened up to reveal the black haired child to a woman "A baby!" she said in surprise as she picked up the child and started to tickle him.

The baby giggled as the man who was reading his newspaper and wasn't really paying attention to what his wife was saying and responded "Oh, Yes! I was thinking of you dear when I got it for you dear"

Back with the blonde child, the pod opened up to show him to the gawking prisoners "Well at least I was raised up surrounded by people who cared for me" The scene changes to the baby sitting in a jail cell with three other prisoners who decided to take care of the child. They showed the boy cards depicting a policeman and a robber. They told him that policemen were bad and criminals were good. The child went along with it without a complaint "I was taught right and wrong but the Teme had life handed to him on a silver platter!"

At the black haired child's place, the mother was lifted off the ground as he flew up in the rafters "Our baby can fly!" the woman said in surprise as she held onto the child.

"That very nice dear" the man said monotone, not paying attention to what was around him.

"That smug Teme had everything! Super Speed! Super Strength! Flight! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!" the voice yelled again and calmed down once again. The voice then got a cocky and smug sound to his voice "But at least I got something up on him! I got Super Intelligence!...Okay so it's not as glamorous as the things Teme has but it's something!" The baby is shown from smacking a license plate with a hammer to using a mini blow torch to build a three wheeler kiddy bike with a laser gun attached to it. The boy fires the laser which destroys the prison wall and released many prisoners. The baby was happy that it could do something it thought was good. This soon turned out to be the wrong thing as a tall figure stood in front of him.

This man was the warden of the prison, Danzo. He had messy black hair and black eyes. He had a cross shaped on his chin and wore a blue suit and pants. The man narrowed his eyes in anger at the child who didn't know he did wrong.

The scene changed to the blonde kid who was now a 10 year old boy. He wore an orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders and blue shoes. The boy was excited because he was finally going to meet kids his own age. He was handcuffed and had chains lengthened from his wrists as two guards led him towards a small orange bus which they boarded and drove very shortly across the street to a small building "After getting let off for good behavior, I was allowed to further my learning at a place called 'School'" The place was called Konoha Gifted School "It was here that I once again met with the Teme!" As the guards led the boy into the classroom, the boy looked in wonder and in fear as the black haired boy twirled the teacher's desk with the teacher in it around while the kids clapped their hands in amazement. The back haired boy now wore a blue shirt with white shorts and black shoes. The boy recognized the blonde and set the desk down. The students and teacher looked on in curiosity while Konohamaru looked on a little miffed at the black haired boys arrogant display of his powers and the blonde looked on in meekness, hoping that he'll get along with everyone.

The black haired boy grabbed a popcorn bag and blew a little fire out of his mouth as he heated the bag. The bag burst open and popcorn rained down onto the kids as they scrambled for the popcorn "Teme won over everyone with showering them with sweets" The blonde looked depressed for a moment before a grin formed on his face "I decided I too would make the popcorn and everyone would like me too!" The boy was in his cell as he started to make plans for something but the warden called lights out. Luckily his pacifier served as a night light as he used that as a source of light.

One day he happily showed the class his new invention. He held a remote control which controlled a mini- robot with Konohamaru's head on top. Konohamaru danced happily, hoping to be of some use to the blonde as he danced over to a pot filled with corn. The blonde excitedly pressed a button which opened up a compartment on Konohamaru's robot chest and fired a small laser at the corn. The corn started popping and everything seemed fine. That was until it burst into flames and all of the children started screaming.

The blonde tried to stop the machine by pressing buttons on his controller but it was no use. The black haired boy hovered in the air over the pot and sucked up the flames. The blonde didn't notice as he kept trying to find out what went wrong when the black haired child picked him up and dropped him in the corner of the room. The black haired kid went to the front of the room as the teacher put on his shirt as a show of gratitude for saving them "That was when I learned an important lesson. Goodness gets all the praise while evil is sent to quiet time in the corner" the voice sounded depressed a little and started to sound sad.

"I never really fit in with anyone there" It showed a picture with the class and the teacher on one side and the blonde by himself on the other. The scene then changed to show the blonde dejectedly sitting at a table alone while everyone else was grouped together learning a song "While they learned the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' song, I was learning to hydrate and rehydrate inanimate objects at will" The blonde used a small blue and black ray gun to change Konohamaru into a blue cube and then change him back. When Konohamaru changed back, he wasn't moving and the blonde grew worried he had killed his best friend. He tapped the class and was relieved to see he was okay.

The scene changed to kick ball as the blonde waited to be picked. The black haired boy picked the one next to him which was a girl who was on crutches. The boy looked dejected and sighed in resignation as he waited for the balls to be thrown at him because it was everyone against him. He didn't have to wait long for the dodge balls as all of them struck him in the face and body which knocked him to the ground while the kids laughed at him "No matter how hard I tried, I was always the last one pick. The so called black sheep and bad boy of the group"

It changed to a couple of days later when he used his pacifier as an attachment to his spiked helmet he wore at the beginning of another dodge ball game. The other kids, including the black haired boy, smirked thinking he was going to get hit again, threw there dodge balls at him. Surprisingly, the blonde haired boy just had a fox like grin on his face as the balls smacked against an electrical force field and bounced off it in all directions. One went through a window. One hit a guy trying to get into his car and another one was headed for the teacher but the black haired child went in front of the ball and took the hit for her.

"Stupid Smug Teme! Glory hog!" It then showed the black haired boy getting another golden star while flashing a cocky smile while the blonde was in the corner again. The voice was a little depressed again but started to gain confidence "Maybe it was destiny for it to be this way. But then I realized that being bad was the one thing that I was good at! So if they wanted to see a bad boy, then I would give them that bad boy!" The blonde looked like he was trying to decide on something when a fox like grin came onto his face as he grabbed some bottles in the room.

Seconds later, the whole building was filled with orange paint as the blonde looked out the back of the retreating bus at the students and the black haired boy. The black haired boy blew a raspberry at his, pulled the school up off the foundation and flew off with it while the students and teacher cheered "I was destined to be a Super Villain as he was destined be a Super Hero! And so began our rivalry of good vs evil! And I loved every minute of it!" the blonde said excitedly.

The screen then showed multiple newspaper articles of the two "I battles became epic, elaborate and awesome! He would win some and I would get so close to beating him other times! He took the name Sasuke Uchiha, defender of Konoha. But I chose a cooler name! NARUTO UZUMAKI! Super Villain and Genius!" The voice, now named Naruto Uzumaki, shouted in excitement. This was the start of his story.

**So….How was the start? I wanted to get it really close to the movie but also to add some of Naruto's personality to it. What do you think? Review me and tell me how I did. **


	2. Author Note 1

**Story news!**

**AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry for not putting up new chapters but I have been busy with not only work but also summer college classes. I finally got some free time but unfortunately my computer needs to be fixed and I hope to get it back in the next week or two. I'm really sorry about this but I do have some good news! I have gotten permission from Kyubbi16 to use an idea I came up with during the summer. I have decided to connect not only my Whirlpool Academy and Ninja on the Open Seas stories but also a lot more stories! Now the thing that some of you will enjoy is that the stories besides Ninja on the Open Seas will be harem stories! Now I know some of you would have liked me to do a harem Naruto x One Piece story. I'm thinking about writing one after a couple of worlds are finished in my massive crossover series. **

**The worlds Naruto will visit (Besides the Negima and One Piece Crossovers) are as followed and more can be added if I get enough votes for them: Hunter x Hunter, Inuyasha, Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Bleach, Yugioh 5ds, .hack, .hack sign, .hack G.U., Avatar the Last Airbender, Case Closed, Kikaider, Code Geass, Eureka Seven, Flame of Recca, Digimon Adventures, Digimon Tamers, Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures, Cowboy Bebop, Cyborg 009, Black Cat, D. Gray-man, Letter Bee, Fairy Tail, Dragonnaught, Buso Renkin, Rurouni Kenshin, Gurren Lagann, Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Muyo Gxp, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, G Gundam, Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, Kaze no Stigma, Big O, Highschool of the Dead, Eden of the East, Halo, Kingdom Hearts, Dynasty Warriors, Golden Sun, Chrono Trigger, Fire Emblem games, Histories Greatest Disciple Kenichi, Evangelion, Harry Potter, Mega Man NT Warrior, Mega Man Starforce, Shaman King, Zatch Bell, Rosario Vampire, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Outlaw Star, Final Fantasy 1-13 (except online games), Love Hina, To Love Ru, Vandread, Dragon Ball – Dragon Ball GT, Sonic X, Sonic games, Rave Master, Sekirei, Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**I hope that everyone will enjoy the direction that I'm going in and I want to know how you feel about this. Please tell me if there are some games, movies, anime or manga that you would want added to the list. **

**Thanks again guys and I will try to put up the next chapters of my stories as soon as I can get my computer fixed! See ya! **


End file.
